The present invention relates to a device for preventing the foot of a motorcycle user from touching the motorcycle exhaust pipe.
Motorcycles having gasoline engines generally have the engines located at a forward position on the motorcycle underneath an operator's seat. The operator rests his feet on a footboard or foot peg positioned on each side of the motorcycle. The engine exhaust pipes extend along the side of the motorcycle to the rear thereof. Generally, an exhaust pipe extends along the inner side of the footboard or foot peg and then extends to the rear behind the footboard or foot peg. The exhaust pipe is commonly provided with a cover or a heat shield which extends longitudinally along with the pipe. As the exhaust pipe becomes hot, this heat shield also becomes hot.
When motorcycles are being driven by an operator, the operator places his feet either on footboards or foot pegs attached to the frame of the motorcycle in close proximity to the exhaust pipe. This exhaust pipe becomes extremely hot, and oftentimes an operator unintentionally positions his foot against this exhaust pipe causing the operator's clothing, footwear or even legs to be burned. Further, since the exhaust pipe generally runs beneath and behind the footboard or foot peg, a user may unintentionally slide his heel onto the hot exhaust pipe or shield, which again may cause burning.
The present invention relates to a device for protecting the foot of a user from engaging the exhaust pipe when using a motorcycle.
Heat shields for use with motorcycles are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,313 to Christensen shows a motorcycle exhaust pipe heat shield having a planar configuration and mounted between a footrest and the exhaust pipe. However, these shields are cumbersome to use and do not act to prevent the heel of the operator from engaging the exhaust pipe when using a motorcycle.